Boomerang (United States)/Other
NOTE: Shown here is for Cartoon Network's sister channel named Boomerang, not the Cartoon Network block of the same name, although some images have been seen on the block. Cartoon Network's block 1992–2004 Boomerang First Logo.png|One of the logos used during its original run as a block Boomerang at Night Logo.png|Boomerang at Night Boomerang Logo 2.png|Another logo used during its first run as a block until early 2000 These logos debuted with the block launch on December 8, 1992. After the channel launched, the block countinued with the newer channel logo until October 2004. TV channel 2000–2015 Boomerang 2000 Favicon.svg|Symbol Boomerang 2000 Favicon Print.svg|Symbol print Boomerang from Cartoon Network.svg|Stacked version Boomerang from Cartoon Network Print.svg|Stacked print version Boomerang 2000 Alt.svg|Stacked version without words "from Cartoon Network" Boomerang 2000 Alt Print.svg|Stacked print version without words "from Cartoon Network" Boomerang from Cartoon Network 2.svg|Stacked version without stars Boomerang from Cartoon Network Print 2.svg|Stacked print version without stars Boomerang 2000 Alt 2.svg|Stacked version without stars and words "from Cartoon Network" Boomerang 2000 Alt Print 2.svg|Stacked print version without stars and words "from Cartoon Network" Boomerang without the CN Logo.svg|Version without Cartoon Network logo Boomerang Print without the CN Logo.svg|Print version without Cartoon Network logo Boomerang without the Stars and the CN Logo.svg|Variant without stars on the bottom of the "B" Boomerang Print without the Stars and the CN Logo.svg|Print version without stars Boomerang without the Wordmark and the CN Logo.svg|Version without name with stars. Used during the countdown to launch. Boomerang Print without the Wordmark and the CN Logo.svg|Print version without name with stars Boomerang without the Stars.svg|Version with Cartoon Network logo without stars. Used in some bumpers, mainly the former "Coming Up Next" bumpers. Boomerang Print without the Stars.svg|Print version with Cartoon Network logo without stars Boomerang (Red).svg|Rare Red version, used in the original channel poster, as seen in Boomerang (United States)/Other. Also seen on a rare bumper on Boomerang (EMEA) BoomerangWikiAward.png|Rare greyscale variant Boomerang from Cartoon Network Alt.svg|Version without "B" symbol with words "from Cartoon Network" Boomerang from Cartoon Network Alt Print.svg|Print version without "B" symbol with words "from Cartoon Network" Boomerang 2000 Wordmark.svg|Version without "B" symbol and words "from Cartoon Network" Boomerang 2000 Black Wordmark.svg|Print version without "B" symbol and words "from Cartoon Network" Boomerang 2000 Text Dark blue outlined.svg|Text-only version with dark blue outlined Boomerang 2000 Text Black outlined.svg|Text-only version with black outlined Boomerang red logo in ad with The Jetsons (2000).png|The rare red logo, as seen in a Boomerang (channel) ad from CartoonNetwork.com in 2000. BoomerangLaunchID.jpg|Rare ID BoomerangFranceRareID.jpg|Rare ID without 1992 Cartoon Network logo (used in the French version of Boomerang) BoomerangTechDifficulties.jpg|Used if Boomerang is having technical difficulties. BoomerangLaunchID2.jpg|Rare ID, used during it's looping animation, which played before it launched as a channel. BoomerangIDRare.jpg|Rare ID with name on bottom and without 1992 Cartoon Network logo. 70f06d234d937a4e2f02c1f93ef380d7.png BoomRed.png|Easy-Show Projector variant used in long promos Boomerang logo On Promos.png|Logo used on promos. BoomPromo.png|Used in some promos Boomerang logo (Blue Background).png|3D logo used on most bumpers. Boomerang logo (Yellow Background).png|logo on a Yellow Background Boomerang logo (Purple Background.png|logo on a Purple Background 3UejcrZZQb_ft1yaTqnLjA.png|logo on a Green Background Boomerang_Jonny_Quest_Variant_2000.png|Jonny Quest variant boomerang_logo__special_marathon_2001_recreation__by_asherbuddy_dcomamm-fullview.jpg|Special Marathon variant Boomerang 3D logo varient.PNG|One of the few variants of the 3D logo. BoomerangBoomeraction.jpg|Boomeraction variant (2000-2014) Boomerang from Cartoon Network logo (Scooby Doo Style).png|Boomerang logo in Scooby-Doo style. Boomerang logo (Scooby Doo Variant) 2.png|Another Boomerang logo in Scooby-Doo style. (Notice the Boomerang symbol has Wheels) Boom_slug.gif|Boomerang logo as Scooberang. Scooberang.jpg|Boomerang ID as Scooberang. Screenshot 2018-01-19 at 14.11.51.png|The Powerpuff Girls variant Screenshot 2018-01-19 at 14.14.14.png|Retromercial variant Screenshot 2018-01-19 at 14.16.35.png|Lovely Lady variant Screenshot 2018-01-19 at 14.19.43.png|Rare ID Logo only the "B" and "from Cartoon Network" and without name, was used in Superman Saturday Screenshot 2018-01-19 at 20.53.19.png|Boomerang ID as Boomerock. youtu.be-cvhdsqkR8P8.jpg|Pokémon variant Screenshot_2019-04-29_at_9.57.49_AM.png|Boomerang logo (Dexter's Laboratory Variant) BOOMCN.png 3DBOOM.png Boomerangbug.png|Main Onscreen USA bug (2006-2015) Boomerangbug2.png|Onscreen transparent USA bug (2007-2009) Vlcsnap-2018-01-27-14h54m50s545.png|Early onscreen USA bug (2000-2003) Early Boomerang USA-0.png|Onscreen USA bug with smaller logo (2003-2006) Boomerangbug3.png|Onscreen transparent USA bug with smaller logo (2003-2005) BoomerangBugEur.png|Onscreen European bug 22FDD2C3-0168-4CBC-83D1-12FD1017BA9D.png|Onscreen bug used in Australia (2001-2007) A7195477-FC98-445C-9FA5-33BC2B40EEFD.jpeg|Second onscreen bug used in Australia (2007-2009) 4D73EF66-2688-42E1-B2CD-A990766B07C1.jpeg|Third onscreen bug used in Australia (2009-2012) Bandicam 2017-08-09 02-27-10-380.jpg|New year on-screen bug. Boomerang prelaunch animation (2000)|Footage shown before the launch. 2014 (unused prototype) This logo was prompted to Turner but never used. 2015–present Boomerang 2014.png|2015 logo Boomerang 2015 Alt.svg|Inverted version Fde20-boomerang.png|Shadowed variant Boomerang bumper.JPG|An example of the bumpers they use. bug-boomerang-2015-600x336.png|Screen bug (US) Screenshot 2017-08-20 at 12.40.58.png|On screen bug for New Episodes in 2015. Boomerang CEE (2015-).png|Screen bug (Europe) Boomerang USA Rebrand (January 19, 2015) Category:Boomerang Category:Special logos Category:Cartoon Network Category:2000 Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:2014 Category:WarnerMedia Category:AT&T